Question: Given the three digits 2, 4 and 7, how many different positive two-digit integers can be formed using these digits if a digit may not be repeated in an integer?
Answer: There are 3 choices for the first digit and 2 for the second, for a total of $3\cdot2=\boxed{6}$ integers possible.